VIP
by EmK89
Summary: Very AU. Glee meets Law & Order. More of a summary inside.


AN: Sue runs a well known publishing company but her side business is much more interesting. Quinn, Puck, Mike and Mercedes are her employees. They clean up the rich and famous problems. Rachel, Finn, Brittany and Santana are part of a special new police department who investigate VIP's. Everyone is in here.

/

Santana sat with her legs up on her desk, glaring over at Rachel as she loudly typed at her computer. Flipping the page of the file on her lap roughly she tried to keep her cool taking a deep breath as she glanced back down. Rachel sighed loudly as she realized a mistake she made, loudly hitting the backspace she let out a loud hum as she shook her head. Santana eyes widened looking up at the girl across from her in amazement.

"Do you have to do that?" Santana asked.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" Rachel stated as she looked over her screen.

"That humming noise while you bang on your damn keys!" The taller brunette demanded.

"Santana, I have to—"

"Will you people never give up?" The voice of Kurt Hummel taunted as Finn guided him through in handcuffs to the holding cell.

Santana grinned, now completely ignoring Rachel as Finn shoved Kurt into the cell. Brittany wandered in a minute later coming over to lean against Santana's desk with a sigh.

"They are really getting good." Brittany groaned stretching her neck from side to side.

"Did you finally get a charge that will stick?" Rachel asked skeptically sitting back a little.

"We found a victim willing to testify that she was cohered—"

"Coerced Britt, not cohered." Santana corrected gently.

"Though cohered. Charge that will stick… I can see that one at least." Rachel mused making Santana hold back a smile.

"Right, coerced into keeping quiet about her assault and that she dealt with Kurt exclusively." Brittany finished carefully obviously happy with herself.

"Let me know when I can get my phone call." Kurt said with a smirk as he perched on the cell bench before wearily eyeing a stain next to him.

"You haven't been charged yet Hummel," Santana said from her desk with a sneer.

"Come on now, we all know how this will go. You will make empty threats until my lawyer gets here only to unravel your entire case and have me out by tomorrow…isn't anyone else getting bored of this dance?" Kurt challenged.

"Dude, shut up." Finn challenged dumbly as he finished the paper work from his desk.

"Hmm yes, ever the champion of words Hudson." Kurt sighed, glancing back to Santana uncomfortably.

Just then Emma Pillsbury, the D.A., came power walking in avoiding touching anything around her. Kurt rolled his eyes at the red head sitting back with a sigh.

"Ok, what do you have for me?" Emma asked sweetly, Finn handing her the case file.

"We just picked him up." Finn said proudly giving Brittany a goofy grin.

"Well, ok…Santana get your feet off your desk, and Finn tuck in your shirt…and I will review this." Emma said uncomfortably patting the file in her hands.

Santana dropped each leg heavily onto the floor and Finn sloppily tucked his shirt in tighter. They had gotten used to Emma mothering them over the past few months since their department opening. All of them were young, new to the force which is why they were the ones transferred to the new unit. No one else would take it.

/

Puck and Mike had just finished hauling off any evidence of a NFL player's recent incident when Mercedes pulled up in a van with Sylvester's carpet cleaning logo on the side. She had big sunglasses on and looked beyond bored that she was there as Puck and Mike loaded up the van. Both of them pilling in the back tiredly.

"Sue's disguises for us are just starting to get straight up demeaning." Mercedes groaned throwing the van in gear.

"So long as I don't have to dress up like a women again—" Puck started.

"Or a male stripper…" Mike added sliding out of the top part of his carpet cleaning uniform.

"Right, so long as we don't have to be women or strippers again I am down with demeaning." Puck said climbing into the front of the van.

"Yeah well you didn't just have some rich white bitch hand you a twenty for a 'job well done'." Mercedes groaned.

"I guess Mrs. Rivers doesn't know about her husband then?" Mike assumed.

"Wait, bigger question, your splitting that twenty right?" Puck said with a grin when Mercedes shot him a glare.

"No, you know how these football guys are. They expect us to clean up their mess and keep it from their wife's." Mercedes said to Mike ignoring Puck.

"Speaking of, weren't you supposed to be dealing with that Collins girl?" Mike asked leaning on the back of Pucks seat.

"Kurt is handling it." She said smacking Pucks hand away from the radio.

"You let him handle that?" Puck asked clearly amused.

"It was just an assault, and the girl seemed all set to deal on the phone…he should be able to handle it, I hope." Mercedes said nervously gripping the steering wheel.

"He is going to screw it up, she will start crying or some shit and he will freak out." Puck said leaning his head back to nap.

/

Quinn nervously drummed her fingers along her desk as she waited for the phone call that Kurt and the others had taken care of their client's problems. Kurt should have called over an hour ago. Quinn knew she shouldn't have let Kurt take over for Mercedes. Eyeing her phone wearily as it started to vibrate across the table.

"Hello?" Quinn declared. "Dammit Kurt, ok, I will call St. James but you better hope this doesn't get back to Sue."

Quinn closed her phone tapping it against the table with a sigh. Grabbing her phone from her desk she hit Jesse on the speed dial. He was their defense attorney and Quinn could not stand him but he did always get the job done. Since the police department had started their damn unit for the V.I.P. investigations Quinn had to call on Jesse more and more. Sue Sylvester was a well-known publicist however her side business was where she had her real success. Quinn was her assistant and practically ran the side business of taking care of stars problems. Anything that needed to be dealt with they did it.

"Hey Q!" Mercedes said happily as her Mike and Puck came in.

"Kurt was arrested." Quinn mumbled leaning her head back in her chair with a sigh.

"You owe me twenty dollars." Puck said pointing at Mercedes making her grin.

"Seriously Puck?" Quinn groaned looking at him pointedly.

"What? You must have called St. James by now, no worries." Puck said in his usual smug tone.

"Well I am supposed to go meet him now at the precinct so…" Quinn trailed of standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Can you hold the fort?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"On it, go get our boy." She said with a wave before smacking Puck on the back of the head as he mocked her.

/

Jesse and Quinn marched into the precinct. Quinn held her head high, her eyes hidden behind oversized sunglasses. Jesse wore his usual stylish vest over a dress shirt perfectly tucked in, his hair slicked back in place. They marched straight up to Rachel who rolled her eyes taking her perfect diva stance.

"Officer Berry." Quinn said with a cold smirk.

"Detective. Detective Berry." Rachel corrected with scowl, very close to stomping her foot.

"Of course, detective Berry, may I see my client?" Jesse asked with a smarmy smile.

"Finn!" Rachel groaned looking over her shoulder at Finn who was mid bite of doughnut. "Can you get Mr. Hummel into room 2?"

"Oh, yeah." Finn fumbled as he stood up wiping the crumbs from his lap.

"Right this way." Rachel said feigning civility.

"Thank you." Jesse smirked glancing Rachel up and down as they walked back.

Opening the door Rachel gestured them in almost slamming the door behind her. Jesse and Quinn took a seat at the table neither saying anything. Finn brought Kurt in a moment later leaving them in the room.

/

Will Schuester Captain of the department came in a few moments later, he had been in a meeting most of the day and had yet to hear about the news of Kurt. It wasn't too high of a case, Sue's group were more just a consistent thorn in their side more than anything else.

"I see you all survived the day without me." Will said walking up to Santana's desk with a chuckle before she gave him an irritated look.

"Captain Schue, I brought in Kurt Hummel!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, great Brittany! …Santana?" Will asked looking a bit skeptical.

"They did, Jesse St. Douche is with him right now." Santana said looking up at him with a shrug.

"Emma?" Will asked hopefully.

"She—"Just then the phone rang, Santana grabbed it immediately looking pissed.

Will sighed walking to his office to unload his things. Before he made it back there Rachel came around from the back rooms looking beyond pissed as Finn followed behind her. He looked at them expectantly only to have Rachel completely ignore him and Finn to give him a shrug. Will continued to his office as Finn followed Rachel out into the hall.

"Rach, wait up." Finn said with his charming smile.

"What Finn?" Rachel demanded spinning around on her heel to face him.

"I, uh, I was thinking maybe we could go out for a drink tonight." Finn said bashfully.

"You're asking me that right now?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I just, we had so much fun the other night." He said trying to be alluring as he leaned against the wall.

"Finn, I like you, your sweet but what happened the other night was…we both had a few drinks which I never do might I add, and I don't think we should go there again." Rachel said blushing a little.

"Maybe I could just take you out—"

Finn was cut off by the sounds of Quinn, Jesse and Kurt walking out with smiles. Finn looked as irritated as Finn ever looked while Rachel marched right up to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmm looks like your victim decided to rescind her testimony. Since you didn't have any other evidence…looks like we can go." Jesse said smugly walking past her, Kurt giving her a little wink.

"Thank you officer." Quinn said sweetly following them into the elevator.

Rachel marched back in and over to Santana.

"Emma just called, he is off the hook." Santana said tiredly. "Next time Berry."

"Ohh those little, little, bastards." Rachel said flustered. "They make our department look like a joke."

"They are hardly our biggest problems or cases." Santana said trying to be reassuring to her partner.

"They make it impossible to get our bigger problems though!" Rachel said doing a full diva foot stomp.

"Lets just go home." Santana sighed standing up and grabbing her jacket.

After finishing up with the paper work they all left the precinct tiredly.

/

Brittany was dancing around her apartment later that night with her cat Lord Tubbington. She was happily holding her cat to her in her oversized pajamas. Her phone sounded making Brittany nearly drop her cat. Placing him down she hopped over her bed crashing on the other side before popping up and grabbing her phone. There had been a murder; she pulled herself up sadly going to get dressed. Walking over she gave Lord Tubbington a scratch she took off to the scene.

It was close to midnight when Brittany pulled up to crime scene. Climbing out of her car she walked over next to Finn. Santana and Rachel were off to the side talking to Tina.

"What happened? We don't usually do murders." Brittany asked with a yawn.

"We do when Patrick McConauhey's mistress is found dead." Finn said quoting what he had been told.

Tina, the forensic investigator, found something else though. Near the victim was the card of Sue Sylvester, the same card always given to victims except usually when they are alive. Rachel recognized it immediately as the card the victim who was going to testify against Kurt had told them about. She had said that they give that to all their clients victims before they go into their speech to keep things quiet. They all got the feeling that Sue's group had finally crossed the line and now it was on.

/


End file.
